This is How a Heart Breaks
by c-suspicion16
Summary: How would the lives of our favorite PCA students be different, if when the girls arrived, Chase and Logan had already been dating for a little over 2 months. What kind of drama will Chase's crush on Zoey cause? Chase/Logan slash (don't like, don't read)
1. Welcome to PCA

Logan Reese looked at the door to Room 148. He took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he noticed his roommates, Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett, had yet to arrive. Logan walked over and put some of his stuff on the top bunk of the bunk bed. He began to unpack as he thought about what he was going to do. He was going to break up with his best friend and boyfriend, Chase. Yes, PCA's ladies man was dating a guy. The past two months of their relationship had been great for Logan. He hadn't originally planned on them dating longer than a week, but he was glad that they had. Logan hated to break up with Chase, but Chase made him feel, well it was a foreign feeling to Logan. It was amazing, yet terrifying at the same time. He knew they were too young for love, just yet, but he felt that was what this strange feeling would lead too, and he wouldn't have that. So his plan was to break up with Chase, and with the girls coming to PCA, he would have the perfect excuse.

Chase Matthews looked up at the doors to Maxwell Hall. He smiled at the thought of all that has happened in these dorms. His first year at Pacific Coast Academy was in these dorms. He had met his best friends, Logan Reese and Michael Barrett, in Maxwell Hall. These were just a few of his memories he had in these dorms, but what really made him smile and have his stomach fill with butterflies, was the memory of his first kiss with his best friend and boyfriend, Logan. Yes, Logan Reese, the ladies' man of PCA. Sure, Chase knew he could be a total jerk at times, but Chase somehow fell for him anyway. Now, as Chase walked to Room 148, he thought of the past two months Logan and he had been dating, and how he had missed him in the two weeks they were apart during winter break. He also thought about how he was scared, scared that Logan was going to dump him for one of the girls that were now going to PCA. Chase reached Room 148, unlocked the door, and walked in to see Logan unpacking.

Logan's head shot up at the sound of the door opening, and turned around to see Chase. Logan began to smile, but the smile quickly turned to an almost blank, emotionless mask, leaving Chase utterly confused. As soon as Chase's hurt and confused filled eyes, met Logan's, Logan quickly turned away. Logan knew that it was now or never if he was going to break up with Chase. He took a deep breath and turned around again to face Chase. Chase knew what was about to happen and tried to put on a brave face, but what Logan saw was a face full of sadness and, well, disappointment. Disappointment in the fact that he was right about Logan dumping him for the girls of PCA.

Logan took another deep breath and said, "Chase, I-," but he didn't finish his statement, as he took another look into Chase's eyes, and once again felt that foreign feeling. Logan realized that he couldn't do it, he realized he was beginning to like this feeling and didn't want it to go away. "I-."

"Just- just spit it out Logan." Chase replied with hesitation.

Logan felt a smile begin to creep on his face as he heard his boyfriend's voice. "I- it's good to see you Chase."

"I under- wait what?"

"I said, it's good to see you Chase." Logan responded, his signature smile taking up residence on his face.

"That's all you wanted to say?" Chase said, doubt still in his voice.

"Yeah, wait there was one other thing." With that said, Logan walked up to Chase and kissed him, while simultaneously pulling him completely into the room and closing the door. He felt Chase smile into the kiss, and just as he was about to deepen it, Michael bursts through the door.

"Hey!" Michael stopped short when he saw his roommates. "Seriously, guys? Warn a guy!"

Logan pulled away and saw Chase begin to blush, causing him to smirk. "You could have knocked." Logan said as he returned to his unpacking.

"It's my room too!"

"Well, then get used to it." Logan said, humor evident in his voice.

Chase seemed to snap out of his embarrassment, and started unpacking, claiming the bottom bunk for himself.

Michael laughed and began unpacking his own stuff. Soon they had caught up with each other and had finished unpacking, and Chase told them he was going to go ride his bike around campus.

When Chase had left the room, Michael turned to Logan. "I thought for sure you would have broken up with him today. Not that I'm mad you guys are still together."

Logan laughed."Well, I was. But, I just couldn't do it."

"Aww, is Logan falling for Chase?"

"No, dude shut up!" Logan threw a pillow at Michael, who caught it as he laughed.

"Sure, dude. Whatever."

* * *

Dustin Brooks looked out of the car and reached into the front seat and hit his dad. "Punch buggy red!"

"Ow!" Mr. Brooks said.

Zoey Brooks, Dustin's older sister, looked at the "red buggy" and said, "Um... I don't think that was a buggy."

"Oh, sorry dad." Dustin replied, after he realized he was wrong.

"Yeah? Tell that to my bruise." Mr. Brooks said with humor.

Dustin pointed to a sign that said Pacific Coast Academy. "Oh, there it is dad, hurry!"

"Relax, we're almost there."

Dustin's eyes widened with realization. "Uh, we better pull over. Gotta pee."

"Come on, Dustin. Can't you wait? I wanna get there!" Zoey said with excitement in her voice.

"Zoey." Mr. Brooks said. "Calm down. I've never seen you so excited to go to school before."

"'Cause I've never went to school with cool dorm rooms, swimming pools, and a beach across the street!"

"You know, they also have some of the best teachers in the country."

"Yeah, whatever. Oo! Turn, turn!" Zoey said, grabbing the steering wheel.

"Zooey! Let go of the wheel. You're gonna make me have an accident."

"If you don't let me out of this car, I'm gonna have an accident." Dustin warned from the back seat.

"Well, you can't hold it for just five more minutes?" Mr. Brooks asked.

"I've got twenty ounces of water in a ten ounce bladder. Stop the car!" Dustin exclaimed.

Zoey giggled. "What? You gonna go behind a tree?"

"Beats my pants." Dustin replied.

"I'll pull over. Alright? I'll pull over." Mr. Brooks pulled the car to the side of the road and Dustin jumped out and ran to a tree. Mr. Brooks turned to face his daughter. "So, first day of a new boarding school, living on your own, away from home. It's okay to be nervous."

Zoey giggled again. "I'm not nervous."

Mr. Brooks sighed. "Ya, I was talking to me."

Zoey smiled. "Come on. Were you this freaked out when it was Dustin's first year?"

"Dustin? What do you think?" Mr. Brooks asked, glancing at his son.

"Stupid zipper. Come on! Come on!" Dustin complained.

"Do you not want me to go to school here?" Zoey asked.

"No, no I do. Of course I do. I just, it's just that Pacific Coast Academy has always been for boys only, and Mom and I worry." Mr. Brooks reassured his daughter.

"I'll be okay." Zoey said, smiling at her father.

Just then, Dustin ran down the hill and hopped into the car. "Go, go, go, go!" He said with panic in his voice.

Zoey looked back at her brother. "What happened?"

"Hungry squirrel. I don't wanna talk about it! Just drive!"

They drove the rest of the way to PCA in silence. They soon pulled up to the curb and they got out. Zoey looked around with a smile. Mr. Brooks walked up behind Zoey.

"Hey! Well, I'll check to see where you're dorm is. Dustin, start unpacking the car."

"All over it," Dustin said, taking luggage out of the trunk of the car.

* * *

Chase rode around campus, on his bike, lost in thought. He had been so sure Logan was going to dump him, but then something changed, and he had no idea what changed Logan's mind. He was trying to figure it out when he saw a girl looking around. Instantly, his mind cleared and he felt small butterflies in his stomach. Chase subconsciously knew he shouldn't have this feeling about her, but he couldn't help it. As he biked closer, he waved.

"Hey."

The girl waved back and smiled. "Hey."

Chase felt the butterflies again and the next thing he knew, he hit the flag pole. "Ah!"

"Are you okay?!"

Chase looked up and felt like an idiot. "Uh, ya, I was jut uh, checking the flag." He laughed nervously. "It's a flag."

"Um, I think your arm's bleeding."

Chase looked down, and saw that the girl was right. "Oh, ya. Uh sorry. You know, that's what happens when, um, when I get wounded." He couldn't remember feeling this nervous around anyone, except... But Chase just couldn't think.

The girl giggled. "Um, I'm Zoey."

"Chase, so uh, are you like a new student here at PCA." Chase mentally hit himself in the head. "That was a stupid question, well why else would you be here? I- I guess you could be here dropping someone off or uh- You know what? I'll bleed, you talk. What's up?"

Zoey giggled again. "Um, nothing much. And yeah, I'm a new student here."

"Cool. Yeah, I- I think it's great that, uh, PCA is finally letting in girls. And, uh, you probably do too, being a girl and all. No offense." Chase rambled.

"It's okay. I'm used to it, been a girl my whole life."

Mr. Brooks walked up, sunglasses in his mouth, holding a map. "Okay. Have a map. Just, uh, your dorm is Butler Hall. I'm just not sure where um..." He looked up and glances back and forth between Zoey and Chase. "Hello."

Chase waved to Mr. Brooks.

"Uh, Dad, this is Chase." Zoey said motioning to Chase. "Chase, this is my dad." She motioned back to her dad.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. Um, you know, I, uh, I pass by Butler on the way to my dorm if you wanted me to walk you there." Chase offered.

"Haha, nah. That's um... That um... That'll be great. Sure, um, I'll just take Dustin to his dorm then." Mr. Brooks looked at Zoey, and Zoey glanced awkwardly at Chase.

"Uh, I'll just turn." Chase awkwardly turned around and returned to his thoughts, or well tried to. The butterflies were going crazy.

Zoey and her father hugged. "Take care of yourself, 'Kay?"

They pulled apart. "Dad..." Mr. Brooks walked away and went to help Dustin. Zoey turned back to Chase. "You can turn around now.

Chase was quickly brought from his thoughts and turned around. "Oh right. Heh."

* * *

"And, uh, over there is the science building, where they have science classes." Chase said pointing to a building in the distance. "And there's the library. And they got some books in there." Zoey laughed and Chase, once again, felt butterflies. "And, uh, let's see, cafeteria, auditorium, Jim." Chase continued to point at buildings and Jim.

"That's the gym?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Uh, no. That's my bud Jim. What's up, Jim?" Chase yelled, waving.

"What's up, Jim?" Zoey yelled. Jim turned around and waved back. "I like Jim."

"Ya, Jim's good people."

They continued to walk around campus on their way to Zoey's dorm, and Chase continued to develop a crush on Zoey. They soon arrived at Butler Hall and Chase showed Zoey to Room 101.

"Room 101. Here you go." Chase said as he opened the door.

"Whoa! This is my room? Oh my god, I can see the ocean from here!" Zoey said with excitement.

"And even more important. You're own mini fridge."

Zoey and Chase knelt down and looked inside. "Wow! And a sandwich... From 1988." Zoey said sarcastically.

"Oh. Get down!" Chase grabbed the sandwich and threw it across the room. "Whew, that was close."

"My hero."

"Well um, better get going. Oh and be careful." Chase warned.

"Why be careful?"

"Well it's the first day of school; a lot of kids like to pull pranks."

Zoey smiled. "Like hanging your bike from a tree?" She pointed out the window.

"What? Aw man! Put that down you little freaks! Uh! I gotta go! Later!" Chase waved and ran out of the room.

"Later!"

Chase ran back to the door. "Oh and I forgot to say: Welcome to PCA."

"Go save your bike."

"Right." Chase, again, ran from the room.

"Ah!"

Zoey ran out of her room and towards the scream. She entered the restroom and saw a girl, with straight dark hair, standing in front of a urinal. "Hi. Did you just scream."

"I don't know. Did it sound like this? Ah!"

"Yeah!" Zoey said with annoyance.

"Yeah that was me."

"So, what's the matter?"

"That's the matter!" The girl quickly points to the urinal. "This is a girls dorm. And that is clearly not for girls."

Zoey scoffed. "Clearly. Well I'm gonna head back to my room." She wanted to quickly leave this conversation.

The girl stopped her. "Wait, what room are you in?"

"101."

"Ah!"

Zoey looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Wow you scream a lot."

"I'm in 101. We're roommates! Should we hug? Lets hug."

The two girls awkwardly hugged. "Thanks. I'm Zoey by the way."

"I'm Nicole."

Zoey giggled. "Wow, who thought we'd meet by a urinal?"

"Sh! Don't say it out loud! Why is it in here?" Nicole asked.

"Cause this used to be a boys dorm."

Nicole shivered. "Well it creeps me out."

"You act like its the first time you've seen one of these." Zoey said in disbelief.

"Oh, please. I wasn't born yesterday." Nicole paused. "So how do they sit on it?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "We'll talk later. Come on." The girls walked from the bathroom and back to their room. In their room they saw another girl with wavy brown hair.

"Oh, hi."

"You know, you don't just get this bed because you got here first." The girl said rudely.

"Oh, well okay. Do you want it?" Zoey said, trying to stay friendly.

"No. I'm just making a point."

"Well which bed do you want?" Zoey was becoming quickly irritated.

"I don't care." The girl looked around the room and pointed at the bottom bunk which was covered with stuff. "That one."

"But that's my stuff," Nicole protested but she received a harsh glare from the new roommate. "That I'll be moving."

Zoey was fed up by this point. "I'm Zoey. This is Nicole. I'm guessing your... Cranky?"

The girl gave her a look of distaste. "Dana. I wanted my own room, but they said we're to share. So I guess I'm stuck with you two. Just stay out of my way, and out of my stuff and we won't have a problem." She shoved past Zoey and Nicole and left the room.

"She's awesome!" Zoey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She took my bed." Nicole pouted but soon brushed it off. "Oh well."

"You wanna go check out campus?"

"Okay, wait." Nicole grabbed a mirror and examined her top. "Do you hate this top? I hate this top."

"It's a cute top"

Nicole sent Zoey a knowing look. "It's dorky."

"It's a little dorky." Zoey admitted.

Nicole became hurt. "That's so mean!"

Zoey looked around the room. "Uh, just hand me those scissors." Nicole does just that. "Take off the shirt."

Nicole smiled. "Heh, huh?"

* * *

Chase made it back to his room in some sort of daze. He kept thinking about Zoey and how he was definitely crushing on her, but there was something in his head that kept telling him it was wrong. Problem was, at the moment, he couldn't remember exactly why it was wrong.

When Chase entered his dorm room, Michael looked up and smirked, because he knew the look his friend was wearing. It was Chase's 'I'm falling for someone' look, and, lately, it appears whenever he was with Logan.

"I see you were just with Logan." Michael said, which snapped Chase out of his daze.

"Wait, what? No, I wasn't just with Logan." Chase replied with confusion, then it hit him. Logan was the reason why falling for Zoey was wrong!

Chase's response left Michael confused as well. "Then, why do you have your 'I'm falling for someone' look on?"

"What- what are you talking about?" Chase said, trying to hide his sudden guilt.

"Chase, who do you have a crush on that's not Logan?" Michael asked.

"N-no one."

"Chase, you're a horrible liar. Who is it?"

Chase sighed. "Just some girl I met on campus. Her name's Zoey."

"Okay, well you better snap out of it, or at least break up with Logan if you are going to go after this girl. Logan may be a jerk, but I'm not letting you be a jerk and hurt him. Now, lets go to basketball." Chase nodded his head and followed Michael out of the room.

What Chase and Michael didn't know, was that Logan had heard the whole conversation in the hallway, and he was beyond angry. He chose to stay with Chase, and Chase chose to fall for a girl he just met. Logan decided that he wouldn't be made a fool. He would break up with Chase, before Chase could break him.

* * *

Zoey and Nicole were walking around campus as Nicole admired her 'new' shirt. "How'd you do this? You're like a wizard with scissors. I'm gonna call you the scissor wizard."

Zoey laughed. "No, you're not."

"Okay."

The girls continued their walk around campus.

* * *

The guys were playing basketball on the courts, but Logan's head wasn't in it. His thoughts continually went back to Chase. He knew he had to break up with him, but at the same time, he didn't want to. Logan quickly put those thoughts aside and focused on the practice.

"I'm open!" Michael yelled.

Logan quickly passed the ball and Michael went up for the shot.

"Alright, hustle, hustle, hustle." Coach said. When Michael made the shot, he blew the whistle. "Alright, everybody, come on in. Not bad. Not bad. Okay remember, try outs are this Saturday. Don't be late if you want to make the team, okay? See you then." The coach walks off the field and sees two girls. "Ladies." He said before walking past them.

While the coach was talking, some of the guys noticed two girls standing off to the side, including Michael. As Michael looked at the two girls, he hoped that it wasn't the girl Zoey that Chase was talking about. Michael had no idea what he was going to do if Chase hurt Logan. Sure he was better friends with Chase, but he couldn't support him for being a jerk.

"Hear that? We should try out." Zoey said to Nicole.

"For basketball?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, you play sports?"

"Shopping count as a sport?"

Zoey gave Nicole a look of disbelief. "No."

"Then no." Nicole said.

"Well I wanna try out. Come on." Zoey dragged Nicole towards the guys. "Hi guys."

* * *

Chase had been thinking a lot about what Michael said. He was right, he couldn't fall for a girl while he was dating Logan, it wouldn't be right. When Chase looked at Logan, he felt the butterflies in his stomach again, and he didn't want to lose that feeling. He had been with Logan for a little over two months, he wasn't going to lose that for some random girl. Chase decided that he was falling for Logan and only Logan, that was until said girl walked up.

All thoughts of Logan left his mind when he saw Zoey. "Hey. What's up, Zoey?" He said as he waved.

Michael became uncomfortable at the mention of Zoey with Logan nearby, and Logan flinched slightly at the name of the girl who was ruining his relationship, (though he was Logan Reese, why should he care? The problem was, he did.)

Logan was quickly filled with anger. "What are they doing here?" He said to Zoey and her friend, sarcastically.

"Thinking about trying out for basketball." Zoey replied.

"Hahaha, well you better think some more."

Zoey was quickly irritated. "Excuse me?"

Logan smirked. "Um, ladies? It's really cute that you want to try out. But there's no girls team at PCA."

"So we'll try out for the guys team." Zoey shrugged.

"Yeah... Doesn't work that way. Sorry."

Chase hated when Logan got all jerk like, and though he usually defended him, with Zoey around, he didn't feel the urge to. "What's the matter, Logan? You got a problem with girls?"

Logan was surprised Chase said that. Two could play at that game. "No. They make cute cheerleaders." He said, knowing his comments like this irritated Chase.

All the guys laughed, except for Chase who frowned and Michael who cringed, knowing this would probably lead to fighting between them later.

"Okay, Logan." Zoey challenged. "Tell you what. I'll round up my best five girls, and you round up your best five guys. And we'll see whose better at basketball."

Logan scoffed. "You serious?"

"Zoey!" Her friend warned.

Zoey ignored Nicole. "I'm serious!"

"Fine!" Logan agreed.

"Good!"

"Friday?"

"Why not?"

"You're on!"

"See you here!"

Logan thought he'd irritate Chase a little more. "Wanna make out?"

"No! Eww!" Zoey stormed off and grabbed Nicole's arm. Nicole turned around and flirtatiously waved back at Logan. At the wave, Chase's anger increased.

Logan turned around and rejoined the group of guys. They quickly started to discuss the game with the girls and who would play. When the group dispersed, Michael left behind Logan and Chase, knowing they had a lot to discuss.

When all the guys left, Chase and Logan began to walk around campus. After a few minutes of silence, Chase looked at Logan, letting his anger and jealousy rise to the surface. "What in the world was that?"

Logan crossed his arms in determination. "What was what?"

"That! You were flirting with Zoey! And being a total jerk!"

Logan mentally flinched. "I was just telling her the truth! And what were you doing? You joined in and practically defended her!"

"I defended her because you were out of line!"

"You were the one getting all friendly with her! I only said those things to her so you would get jealous!" Logan mentally slapped himself for saying any of this out loud.

Chase halted. "Really?" He asked with all sincerity.

"Uh, yeah. And before we go any further, I need to do something." Logan said, gaining courage.

Chase looked into Logan's eyes, and nodded. "Okay, what?"

"I need to-" Again, Logan couldn't finish with the look Chase gave him. He hated what Chase did to him, and soon the butterflies replaced the anger inside Logan. Logan was really starting to hate this. "I need to do this." Logan walked up to Chase, like he had done earlier, and kissed Chase.

When Logan kissed him, Chase quickly kissed back, deepening the kiss, and his mind going blank. The kiss sent electricity through both of them. This was why Chase knew he should choose Logan. Soon they pulled apart and smiled. Silently, they turned and walked to their dorm; Chase put his arm around Logan's shoulders and they walked in pleasant silence.

* * *

The next day some girls gathered at the basketball court. Zoey stood in front of the small group. "Okay! How many of you have ever played on a basketball team?"

A few of the girls raised their hands in response.

"Okay, how many of you would say you're good at basketball?" Zoey asked. She looked around and none had raised their hands.

"Um, I once made a basketball explode." A girl named Quinn said. The other girls gave her weird looks.

"How?" Nicole asked.

"Chemicals." Quinn said suspiciously.

"Okay..." Zoey said.

Another girl, Tasha, spoke up. "Look this is stupid."

"Yeah, there is no way we're gonna beat the guys at basketball." Vicky said.

"Look this is not about beating them. This about proving we can do anything they can do." Zoey encouraged.

"Except use those urinal thingies." Nicole added. "Which apparently they don't sit on." The girls all rolled their eyes at Nicole's innocence.

"Guys... This is about respect." Zoey continued.

"What's so respectable about a bunch of girls getting their butts beat? I'm out of here." Dana said with disgust before walking away. Many of the other girls left too leaving six left.

"And then there were six." Nicole said.

"Well that's enough for a basketball team. And the game is not 'till Friday. So we are gonna practice hard and we're gonna win." Zoey said with determination.

* * *

Later that evening, the group of girls walked into room 101, exhausted.

"We're gonna lose." Quinn complained.

"No, we're gonna lose bad." Tasha added.

"My legs are sore." Vicky complained.

"My hair is sore." Nicole added with another complaint.

Zoey tried to stay positive. "Well, we still have three more days to practice, so maybe we could-"

Nicole cut Zoey off. "Face it zoey, you're the only girl on our team that can play this game. The rest of us are suckish."

"No you're not!" Zoey encouraged.

"Is suckish a word?" Quinn pondered.

Before anyone could respond, a basketball is thrown through the open window. Attached were a note and a thong.

Zoey looked out the window and yelled, "Hey, you could've hit somebody!"

"I tried! See ya Friday!" Logan taunted from the ground.

"What's the note say?" Quinn asked.

Nicole grabbed the note and read aloud. "'Girls got no game, you're gonna lose.'" Nicole looked at the thong. "What's this?" She asked innocently. Zoey leaned over and whispered the answer in her ear. "Ah!" Nicole quickly threw it across the room.

* * *

Michael looked across the room at Chase,who was texting on his bed. Logan was out tormenting the girls and it was the perfect time to talk to him. "Chase."

Chase looked up, startled. "Yeah?"

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"About what?"

Michael shook his head. "About Logan and Zoey."

"Oh, that..." Chase looked back at his phone.

"Well, have you?" Michael asked in annoyance.

"Uh... Sure."

"So no?"

"Well, Logan causes me to get butterflies but so does Zoey, just in a different way. I just don't want to break up with Logan. I mean we've been dating more than six months! I don't want to end that over some little crush." Chase rambled.

"So you chose Logan. Okay, but you need to deal with this Zoey business before Logan suspects something."

Right then Logan walked in laughing. They both quickly went back to what they were doing. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Uh... You know. Nothing. Just hanging." Chase said nervously.

Logan gives Chase a weird look but doesn't comment. Instead he lays down next to him, turns the stereo on, and relaxes with his boyfriend.

* * *

On Friday, both teams met on the court and warmed up. As they were warming up, Logan looked over and saw Quinn dribbling badly. He laughed and returned to shooting.

Slowly a crowd began to show up and sit in the bleachers. "Zoey, are all these kids here to watch us?" Nicole asked.

Zoey shrugged. "Yeah, I guess they wanna see the game. C'mon lets warm up."

Nicole air balled a shot, and Logan laughed again. "Hey girls, little tip. Try to make the ball go into the basket."

"And here's a tip for you. Try to make words, not come out of your mouth." Zoey responded with a smile.

"Pst, Zoey. Spst Zo!"

Zoey looked at the bleachers and noticed her little brother underneath.

"Dustin?"

"Hey, good luck in the game. I hope you win, but I can't root for you."

"Why not?"

"Guys said if I root for the girls, they'd shave off my eyebrows."

"Aw, don't let them scare you."

"Too late. I'm way past scared, anyway good luck."

"Thanks."

The coach blew the whistle and the two teams met around the middle circle. "Okay, welcome to the first ever guys vs girls basketball game at Pacific Coast Academy." The crowd clapped and cheered. Off to the side Dana walked in to observe the game. "There will be two 15 minute halves. Lets get this game started."

"Zoey, play good." Chase said, which irritated Logan.

Zoey smiled. "You too." She stuck her hand out to Logan. "Good luck."

Logan smirked at her hand. "Don't need it."

Logan and Zoey got in position for the jump ball and coach threw it up. Logan tipped the ball to Michael and Michael made a layup. The clock showed the time at 14:20 with the guys: 02 and the girls: 00.

"That's two." Logan remarked.

Zoey dribbled up the court. "I'm open, I'm open." Quinn shouted. Zoey passed the ball to Quinn but the ball hit her in the face. Logan quickly grabbed the ball and made a layup causing the crowd to cheer.

Zoey dribbled up the court again, but this time Logan stole the ball and made a layup. Zoey then made her own layup. At 10:15 in the game the clock showed guys: 08 and girls: 02.

Logan made another layup. He proceeded to make one again, and high-fived Chase. Quinn was passed the ball and tried to dribble, when Logan and Michael ran towards her, she picked up the ball and ran away from the court. On the sidelines, Dana has a look of disbelief on her face.

Logan dribbled up the court, passed the ball to Michael, who passed the ball to a fellow teammate, who made the shot. At 8:08 in the game, the scoreboard showed guys: 14 and girls: 02.

As the guys ran up the court, one guy passed the ball to Logan who dunks it. Michael then proceeds to dunk the ball also. As the players head back down the court, they saw Nicole spinning in circles in the center of the basketball court.

"We're playing a game!" Zoey yelled.

Nicole looked around and recognition passed over her face. She ran towards the rest of the players.

Dana shook her head at Nicole's antics.

Chase made a shot. Zoey then made a shot for the girls. At 5:25 in the game, the scoreboard showed guys: 20 and girls: 04.

Nicole again stood in the middle of the court, and as the players ran past her she screamed, making the crowd laugh. Quinn got the ball and proceeded to try and dribble and had a fit when Logan stole the ball and made a layup.

Zoey dribbled the ball down the court. Logan ran up and they had a 'jump ball'. Logan felt all his anger towards Zoey and Chase build up and he elbowed Zoey in the nose. Zoey fell and Coach blew the whistle, as Logan went and shot a layup. The crowd started to boo Logan and Dana left.

The girls helped Zoey up as Chase walked over.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Zoey put her hand up to her nose and saw blood. "Uh, that's not good."

Coach walked up and took a look. "Okay, let's see."

Logan then walked over with a smirk. "Sorry, dude, better watch where you're going." He said rudely. Zoey took a step towards Logan and the coach and girls held her back.

"Woah. Oh, hey, hey. C'mon. Everybody back to your benches." Coach said.

Logan and Chase walked back to the guys bench. "Logan, what was that?" Michael asked.

"What? I was just playing the game."

"That wasn't just playing the game. That was playing dirty!" Chase said, beyond ticked off.

"She'll be fine!"

"Fine? Dude, you made her bleed!"

"Of course you would go and defend her! That's all you've been doing lately!" Logan shouted, ticked off as well.

By this point the crowd was staring, and the guys on the bench became uncomfortable. "Guys, are you really gonna do this now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, we are." Chase dragged Logan across the court away from everyone else.

"Chase, I don't want to talk anymore."

"Well too bad, because we are. Why did you hit Zoey?"

"I was just playing the game." Logan said, quickly becoming irritated.

"You've never done that in games before! Why now?!"

"Because I was angry!"

"Why are you angry?"

"All you've done is defend her! And you've turned against me! I should have a right to be ticked off!"

"If I can't even defend a friend because it makes you angry, why are we together?!"

"Because I haven't been able to break up with you!" At this point they are both yelling and most of the crowd is still watching. "I've almost done it twice now, but I haven't been able to do it! So if you want to, go ahead!" Logan spread his arms and waited for Chase to dump him. The crowd seemed to be waiting too.

* * *

The girls walked back to their bench and Nicole handed Zoey a water bottle. "Here, drink this."

The girls looked at the coach who was inspecting Zoey. "Can she still play?" Quinn asked.

Coach shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. In fact, I think you should go to the nurse's office and let her take a look at you."

"Excuse me. But have you noticed? She's the only girl on our team who can play this game." Nicole pointed out.

"Yes, I think everyone here has noticed." Coach said as he walked away.

The clock's buzzer sounded. "Great, now we have to play another half." Tasha complained.

"Can't we just quit? This is humiliating." Quinn said.

"Maybe we should just forfeit. Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"You guys forfeit. I'm playing." Zoey said as she walked back onto the court.

When Chase just stood there staring at him, Logan gave up and turned away from him. "Man, that chick doesn't know when to quit." He said when Zoey walked onto the court. Seeing Zoey caused Chase to smirk, which further irritated Logan.

"We can't let her play alone." Nicole pointed out.

"Why can't we? I think we can." Quinn said stubbornly.

"C'mon." Nicole and the other girls walked onto the court. Off to the side, Dana returned wearing sports wear. She walked up to the girls who were huddled.

"Okay guys. Lets really try to focus-" Zoey began.

"Can I play?" Dana asked.

Zoey looked at her team. "Um, we kind of have a full team."

"Bye!" Quinn ran off the court.

Zoey shrugged. "I guess you're in."

"You any good?" Tasha asked.

Dana took the basketball, threw it over her head and made a half court shot.

"Woah!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Now just pass me the ball whenever you can and stay out of my way." Dana said.

"Works for me!" Nicole agreed.

At the beginning of the second half the scoreboard showed guys: 24 and girls: 06. The game continued and Dana was passed the ball and made a layup. When the girls got the ball back, Dana passed to Zoey and she made the layup. Then Zoey passed to Dana who made an outside shot.

At 12:31 in the game, the scoreboard showed guys: 26 and girls: 12. Michael made a bank shot, then Zoey dribbled down the court and also made a bank shot. Then Zoey made a layup. Logan dribbled down the court, but Dana stole the ball and made a layup.

"You're pretty good at this." Zoey commented.

"Yep." Dana replied before they returned to the game and she made a long outside shot.

At 6:28 in the game, the scoreboard showed guys: 28 and girls: 20. In the crowd, Dustin stood up. "C'mon girls! You can win! Lets go!"

The guy sitting next to him looked at him in disbelief. "Hey man. What are you doin?"

"Rooting for my sister. You got a problem with that? C'mon Zoey! Show 'em what you got!"

Another kid in the crowd joined in. "Yeah! Lets go girls! C'mon!"

"Girls, girls, girls..." Dustin started chanting and the crowd joined in.

Zoey went in and made another layup which caused the crowd to cheer.

At 00:10 in the game, the scoreboard showed guys: 28 and girls: 27. Logan was dribbling down the court, but Zoey stole the ball and passed to Dana. "Two seconds, shoot!"

Dana took the half court shot and everyone held their breath. The ball rolls around the rim, but bounced out, and the buzzer sounded. The crowd stopped cheering.

Logan walked up to Zoey with a smug look on his face. "Well look who lost. Hope you learned your lesson."

"I sure did." Coach said as he walked up. "How would you two girls like to join the basketball team?"

"What?! Coach!"

"I'll think about it." Dana replied.

"Fair enough. What about you Zoey? I think you'd make an excellent point guard." Coach pointed out.

Zoey smiled. "Sure, I'll play."

Logan couldn't believe what he heard. "Coach! I play point guard."

"Yeah, sometimes things change." Coach pointed out, with slight annoyance.

"Coach, are you seriously going to put a girl on our team?"

"Hey! You catch on quick for a guy." Zoey remarked causing the girls and Chase to giggle. When Logan saw Chase laughing, he stomped off.

"Bye teammate." Zoey said.

Dana smirked. "Later."

Nicole waved flirtatiously. "Bye, Logan."

"Bye." Quinn said.

The crowd began to cheer as Logan left.

* * *

"So, it's not just a little crush, is it?" Michael asked as he and Chase headed back to their dorm after the game.

"What do you mean?" Chase said, hating these conversations.

"You're crush on Zoey is making you and Logan fight. He even said he tried to break up with you! You guys didn't use to fight this often! You've fought every day this week! It's driving me up a wall! You need to fix this or end this, because I'm sick of it." Michael ranted, surprising Chase.

"Okay. It's just I don't want to ditch Logan and then have Zoey turn me down!"

"That's, that's selfish! You are going to hurt Logan because you don't want to get hurt by someone else? That's ridiculous."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"Um... How about be friends with Zoey and if you feel like its going somewhere then confront her, if not, then just be friends. But you need to either be committed to Logan, or break up with him now. Try talking to him about it."

"Okay."

"Good, now lets go get Logan and join the guys for crashing the girls party." Michael and Chase continued their walk back to their dorm.

When they returned to their dorm room, Logan was laying on his bed, instead of Chase's, listening to music. He didn't even glance up when the door opened.

"Hey Logan." Michael said. Logan waved without looking up.

"Hey, um, Logan you want to join us and some of the guys and go to the girls party?" Chase asked.

"Why are you going there?" Logan asked with distrust.

Logan's tone made Chase flinch. "Because they have cake." Chase mumbled.

"And.. Because we should learn to get along with the girls." Michael added.

"Well I don't want to go. So have fun." He said with spite.

Chase walked up to Logan. "Oh come on, hot stuff, please come?" Chase whispered.

The comment made Logan smirk without his approval. But his smirk didn't last long. "No, I'm not in the mood. Go without me."

"Okay, we'll be back later." Chase gave Logan a hesitant but quick kiss and he and Michael left.

* * *

The girls were having a party in the girls lounge. They were dancing and drinking soda. "Okay, Kay listen up. Turn the music down, shhh shhh shhh." Nicole began, and continued when the music was turned down. "Okay, for rallying the girls together and showing the boys we're just as much a part of this school as they are, let's hear it for Zoey!"

The rest of the girls cheered and Zoey smiled. "Thank you. Thank you. And for our MVP who kept us from getting our butts kicked, give it up for Dana Cruz!" This caused the girls to cheer again and continue their dancing.

Then a group of boys walk into the lounge, Chase and Michael in the lead. "Hi." Chase said.

"What do you want?" Dana asked.

Michael stepped forward. "Well me and the guys just came down here to tell you that we're sorry for playing a little rough today."

"Yeah, and not all of us guys here at PCA feel the same way as Logan." Chase added. Michael gave him a quick look, surprised he dissed his boyfriend, but let it slide.

"Thanks." Zoey said.

"Is that it?" Dana asked.

"No. Um, we also heard you got pizza." Michael said.

"And cake." Chase chimed in.

"Ooh, so you want pizza." Zoey said.

"And cake." Chase said again.

Quinn stepped in. "Well give them some food, turn up the music, and lets get this party started yo!" This caused them to laugh. "What?"

Everyone started dancing again, including the guys. "Uh, I'm really glad that you made the team." Chase said to Zoey.

"Thanks me too." Zoey smiled.

"So do you think the girls are gonna like it here at PCA?"

"Yeah, I do. You know, after we make a few little changes."

* * *

The next day a group of girls gathered in the bathroom and surrounded the urinal. "Is it ready?" Nicole asked.

"Almost." Quinn said.

"One more turn, and... Tada!" Zoey and Quinn stepped back and presented the decorated urinal.

The girls cheered and Quinn hugged Dana.

"How do you start it?" Nicole asked.

Zoey reaches over and flushed the urinal. Causing the water to flow.

"Ooooo." They all said then they cheered.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm new to the Zoey 101 fanfic world! I hope you like my story, but if you don't, well not my problem! ;) so I would love to hear your guys' thoughts! Oh and I would love if you could help me out with thinking good nicknames for Chase and Logan to call each other. Well thanks ppl! Bye :)**


	2. New Roomies

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the last chapter! I still need your help! I would love to hear nicknames from you guys! What nicknames do you want Logan and Chase to call each other? Let me know! Oh and I edited some things in the first chapter so that the timeline will work with how the show is planned! Read it and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The girls had been at PCA almost a whole week. It was early morning before class and Zoey was writing an email to her parents before she got ready for class.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I can't believe I've been at PCA almost a whole week. One of my roommates, Nicole, she's already like my best friend. And the other girl, Dana, she can be a little cranky. But so far I'm loving it here at PCA. Oh, and if you feel like sending me a care package, you can't go wrong with candy. Or cash. Or candy and cash._

_Love, Zoey_

Zoey sent her email and closed her laptop just as Nicole walked into their room.

"Hey Zoey."

"Sh." Zoey pointed to Dana who was sleeping on her messy bed.

Nicole smirked and whispered her response. "Don't worry, she sleeps like she's dead."

Zoey laughed. "Yeah, I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

"Don't forget to floss."

"Yeah, right." Zoey said, rolling her eyes. Zoey left the room and Nicole sat on the couch. She turned on her hair dryer and began to blow dry her sound of the hair dryer woke Dana from her sleep and she threw a pillow at Nicole with irritation.

"Hey." Nicole protested.

Dana got up and unplugged Nicole's noisy hair dryer. "You woke me up. Again."

"So? You gotta be at class by 8." Nicole pointed out.

"Which is why, I set my alarm for 7:55. Nighty night." Dana walked back to her bed and tried to fall back asleep.

Nicole, ignoring everything Dana just said, plugged her hair dryer back in, and resumed drying her hair.

Dana quickly got out of her bed and stood in front of Nicole. "Turn it off." Nicole turned off the hair dryer and looked at an irritated Dana. "Now put it away."

Nicole looked at Dana defiantly. "Make me." Dana took a step towards her, but she pointed her hair dryer at Dana. "Ah! Not another step." She threatened.

"Okay, what are you gonna do? Blow dry me?"

"If I have to."

Dana stepped forward and took the hair dryer. Nicole screamed and Dana chased her around their dorm room.

Zoey was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when Tasha peeked her head in. "Zoey, your roommates are fighting again."

"Aw man." Zoey spit out her toothpaste and hurried to her room.

Dana and Nicole were still moving around the room. "Ah!" Nicole screamed.

"Come here!" Dana said.

"Stop, I'll call the cops on you!"

"Good, call them."

"Slob." Nicole insulted.

"Hair freak!" Dana retorted.

"Leave me alone." Nicole said with desperation.

"Nicole."

"Don't touch me!" Nicole ran into the closet and closed the doors. Dana pounded on the closet doors. "Open up."

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"Ugh! Come on!"

Zoey knocked on their door. "Open up! Nicole! Dana!"

Dana walked over and opened the door. "Where's your key?"

"I forgot it."

"Again." Dana mumbled.

"Where's Nicole?" Zoey asked. Nicole opened the closet door and peeked out hesitantly. "What? I can't brush my teeth for five minutes without you two trying to bludgeon each other." Zoey said, ticked off.

Nicole quickly defended herself. "She started it."

"No, I was trying to sleep and once again she fired up her freakish hair dryer at 7 A.M."

"If I don't dry my hair, it'll frizz."

"Name three people who care." Dana responded.

Zoey interrupted them before it got worse. "Girls."

"Will you tell your friend that waking me up every morning is inconsiderate?" Dana said more than asked.

"No."

"I'm inconsiderate? You're the bad roommate. Look at your messy bed." Nicole pointed out.

"Ladies." Zoey tried to intervene.

"It's my bed."

"It's my head!" Nicole pointed to her wet hair.

"Hey! We are are going to have to learn to get along, okay?" Zoey said.

"Yeah..." Nicole mumbled.

"I guess." Dana said with an eye roll. Nicole quickly walked back to her hair dryer and resumed drying her hair. "Okay, that does it." Dana, again, started chasing Nicole.

"I had to go to boarding school." Zoey mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"Ah!" Nicole screamed again.

* * *

In Room 148, Chase and Logan were getting ready for between the couple had been on edge over the week. Logan had been trying to hang out with Chase, hoping to keep him from falling for Zoey, the problem was that Chase and Zoey had been becoming better friends over the week was driving a wedge between them that, really, neither of them wanted. Chase was also having a hard time deciding between Logan and Zoey. While he was with Logan, Zoey wasn't even on his mind, but it was the same with Zoey. Chase had no idea what to do, all he knew was that it was wrong doing this to Logan.

"Hey, Logan. You want to have lunch together?" Chase asked.

Logan looked away from the mirror, where he was doing his hair. "Sorry, I can't. I'm going to go shoot hoops with some of the guys from the team." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, okay-"

"But how about we hang after afternoon classes?"

Chase smiled. "Sure. Sounds cool."

Logan walked towards Chase. "Good." Logan leaned in and kissed Chase. They both felt the same electric spark shoot through their body. This feeling is what had kept them together the past week. This was the feeling that Chase did not want to lose. Logan pulled away and went back to doing his hair, and Chase went to brush his teeth.

Chase talked with Logan, after he was done, while Logan finished doing his precious hair that he spent forever doing. "You finally done?"

"Hey, it has to be perfect." Logan said with a wink. "You want to walk to class together?"

"Our classes are in two different buildings."

"So? I'll be late. No big deal. Come on." Logan held out his hand, which Chase quickly accepted with a small walked across campus, to Chase's first class, hand in hand. They didn't usually do PDA, but lately they had felt the need for that connection when they were together.

As they were walking to class, Nicole saw them on the way to her own class. She, along with many of the girls, had yet to know the two were a couple and it came as, well, a shock. The shock was quickly replaced with excitement. Nicole was someone who loved gossip, and this was definitely something to spread. She went off to class, making a note to tell Zoey later.

* * *

Later that day, Zoey and Chase decided to have lunch together. They talked as they got their food. "So, uh, who usually starts it? Nicole or Dana?" Chase asked as he skimmed the food.

"They take turns." Zoey said with frustration. "They fight over everything."

"Bummer. Ooh! Mac and cheese?"

"Nah, too carby."

"Ah, a girl who eats healthy. That's cool. Very cool." Chase reached over and grabbed two Mac and Cheese. Zoey sent him a questioning look. "You know, cool for you."

The pair walked outside and sat at one of the tables. "I just wish Nicole and Dana would get along. I can't deal with the tension." Zoey complained.

"Well, hey, I got an idea." Chase stated.

Zoey's interest was peaked. "Tell me."

"Why don't we hang out tonight?" Chase asked, momentarily forgetting his plans with his boyfriend.

"You and me?"

"Me and you, you know, just to take a break from your could play foosball, you know, if you like foosball. Do girls like foosball? Cause if you don't we could like knit."

"I like foosball." Zoey laughed.

"Yeah, foosball's cool. So, tonight?"

"I can't. I have to make sure Nicole and Dana don't kill each other."

"Yep. PCA's got a strict rule against killin." Chase joked through his disappointment. "So, uh, well anyway, maybe Friday we could um-."

Chase was interrupted by Dustin walking up to their table. "Zoey! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hi! Chase, you've met my little brother Dustin." Zoey introduced.

"Yeah, the kid's got great timing." Chase said with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"What's up?" Zoey asked, turning back to her brother.

"I need money." Dustin stated.

"Why?" Zoey questioned. "What happened to your allowance?"

"I, uh, used it for an emergency. I kind of spent my money on five pounds of gummy worms." Dustin said with a slight smile.

"You spent your whole allowance on gummy worms?"

"It's a sickness, okay?" Dustin defended himself. Chase smirked at Dustin's childish behavior. "Just lend me a few bucks, just until next week."

Zoey turned him down. "I can't, I only get 15. I gotta live."

Dustin turned to Chase. "How 'bout you?"

"Sorry. Dude, if I had money I'd lend it to myself, but I don't. So I'm out of luck, which means you are too." Chase rambled.

"What did he say?" Dustin asked Zoey, confused.

Zoey sighed. "No."

"Well, what am I supposed to do for cash?"

"I don't know, figure out a way to earn some," Zoey suggested.

A smile grew on Dustin's face. "That's good! Later!" He waved and ran off.

"Cute kid." Chase commented.

"Yeah." Zoey said, with a proud smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, speaking of freakish roommates." Chase said as Michael sat down.

"Save me." Michael said.

"From what?"

"That." Michael pointed over at a different table, where Quinn sat alone.

"That's Quinn. She lives in my dorm." Zoey said.

"Heh. Yeah, well I saw her having lunch by herself so I sat down next to her. You know, being friendly and all." Michael started.

"And?" Chase asked.

Michael paused. "She started feeling my food."

"What do you mean, feeling it?" Zoey questioned.

Michael started feeling his pasta. "I mean _feeling_ it."

"Well that's just weird." Chase stated.

"Ya think?" Michel agreed.

"Aw, I feel bad for her. She's always by herself." Zoey reached down and grabbed her bag. "C'mon."

"C'mon where?" Chase hesitated.

"Let's go talk to her."

"Huh. You guys go. My food's been felt up enough." Michael stated.

Zoey and a hesitant Chase, walked over to the table where Quinn sat feeling her food. "Hi." Zoey greeted.

"Hey." Chase said as they sat down.

"Hi." Quinn said. She reached over towards Zoey's tray of food. "May I feel your food?"

Zoey pushed her tray away from Quinn. "Um, why?"

Quinn smiled. "I'm working on a theory."

"Which is?" Chase asked.

"Every food has its own distinct energy." Quinn explained. "Almost like emotions, which can be better identified through touch as opposed to taste or smell."

"So, you wanna feel if my food is happy?" Zoey deduced.

"Or sad, worried, frightened." She continued.

"I'm frightened." Chase mumbled which caused Zoey to roll her eyes.

"So, Quinn, why do you always hang out by yourself?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I have a theory." Chase mumbled again. Zoey kicked Chase, who spit out the grape he had been eating.

"I guess just cause I haven't really made any friends yet." Quinn said.

"What about your roommates?" Zoey asked.

"I live alone."

Chase smirked. "Why? What's wrong with yo-." Zoey kicked Chase again. "Your pretty Quinn, pretty pretty Quinn."

Quinn gave them a weird look. "Um, thanks."

"Well if you ever want company, I mean you can hang with me and my roommates sometime." Zoey suggested.

"Aren't they the ones always screaming at each other?"

"Good point. Maybe just me and you should hang out then." Zoey smiled at Quinn.

"Really?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks." Quinn reached towards Zoey's food again.

"Don't touch my salad." Zoey said. Quinn reached for a different food.

"Don't do it." Chase warned.

* * *

After afternoon classes, Zoey walked back to Room 101, where she heard her roommates fighting again. "Again? Dana! Nicole!" She heard Nicole scream and quickly searched her bag for the room key. When she noticed it wasn't there, she knocked again. "Hey, could you two stop fighting long enough to let me in, please?"

The room became quiet and the door opened to reveal Nicole. "Zoey, please tell Dana to clean up her area. It's disgusting." She said as Zoey made her way into the room and the door was closed.

"And tell her not to blow dry her hair while I'm trying to study." Dana spat.

"If I don't blow dry my hair periodically, it gets all frizzy."

"So?"

"I can't let boys see me with frizzy hair. They'll make up cruel nicknames for me like 'girl with frizzy hair' or I don't know, 'Miss Frizzy.' Wait. That sounds cute."

"You're not gonna look cute with a black eye." Dana threatened.

"Stop it!" Zoey intervened. "You know what? Dana, you are a slob, and Nicole? It's rude of you to blow you're stupid hair dryer when people need quiet."

"Huh, well." Dana scoffed.

"Well." Nicole repeated.

"I guess the perfect roommate has spoken." Dana snapped.

"I didn't say I was perfect." Zoey defended.

"Well good. Cause you're not."

"Yeah. You bug us too sometimes." Nicole added.

"Oh really?" Zoey doubted. "Like how?"

"Well...You know..." Nicole hesitated.

"You can never remember your key!" Dana stated.

"Yes! You're like always forgetting your key!"

"So?" Zoey asked.

"So, it's annoying to let you in all the time!" Dana said.

"Oh, come on!" Zoey said with disbelief.

"It is!" Nicole supported.

"Ooh, I'm Zoey and I forgot my key _again_." Dana mocked.

"Yeah and I'm also Zoey. Open the door I'm locked out, blah blah." Nicole joined in.

"Okay!" Zoey interrupted again. "Well if I'm such a horrible roommate, then maybe I should move out!"

"Maybe you should." Dana agreed.

"Fine! I'll be back for my stuff later." Zoey stormed out of the room.

"Fine!" Nicole shouted.

"Fine!" Dana repeated.

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dana walked over and the door was opened to reveal Zoey. "Forgot my key." Dana quickly handed it over and closed the door.

* * *

After his afternoon classes, Logan waited outside of the building Chase's last class was Logan was waiting, he started to talk to some cute girls who walked up to him. He didn't actually _look_ at what they looked like, but flirted with them out of habit.

When Chase walked out, he smile at the sight of Logan, but his smile soon disappeared as he saw Logan flirting with two girls. He quickly walked past them, 'accidentally' running into one of the girls as he passed.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Veronica yelled.

"Yeah! Do you know him Lo-" Jess began, but as the two girls turned back to Logan, he was gone.

Logan was running to catch up with Chase. "Chase, wait up!" Logan said as he tried to catch up. Chase just continued walking, ignoring Logan. "C'mon babe. Why are you so mad?" Logan grabbed Chase's shoulder and made him stop. "Would you please stop?"

Chase turned around and shrugged Logan off. "Fine. I stopped." He crossed his arms and waited for Logan to start talking.

Logan took a deep breath. "Why did you run off?"

"Well, maybe because I don't like seeing my boyfriend flirting with other girls."

"I-I didn't even look at them like that! I must have flirted out of habit! You know that's what I used to do. I don't look at anyone in that way, just you. I like _you_." Logan said, giving Chase a hopeful smile.

Chase felt the anger being washed out and replaced by those evil little butterflies. He returned Logan's smile and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I overreacted, heh. I guess I'm still not used to having such an attractive boyfriend."

Logan laughed. "I _am_ attractive. So what do you want to do? I did promise you the afternoon." The boys began to walk towards their dorm with Chase's arm around Logan's shoulders.

" could...Take a walk, get some dinner, and watch the sunset. I mean- I, uh, know it's girly- but I thought it would be nice, to, you know, spend some time together. If you don't want to tho-."

"Chase, that's fine. I said you can pick, and I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And have I ever told you it's cute when you ramble?" Logan laughed when his statement made Chase continued their walk to put their stuff in their dorm.

* * *

After Zoey had collected all of her stuff from her dorm, she knocked on the door to Quinn's room. Quinn opened the door and looked at Zoey quizzically. "Zoey."

"Want a roommate?" Zoey asked with a smile.

* * *

Chase and Logan were enjoying their pizza while watching the sunset. They were sitting under a tree, with Logan leaning back on Chase. They were talking and laughing, and finally really enjoying themselves.

"Hey, Chase. Can I ask you a question?" Logan asked, looking up at Chase.

"Shoot."

"Before I first kissed you, how long did you have a crush on me?"

Chase started to blush. "I- uh I don't know. I-."

"C'mon babe. Tell me."

"A- about a month." Chase said, his cheeks bright red.

"Really?"

"Heh. Yeah." Chase looked away from Logan, but Logan grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a kiss. They stayed like that until the sun was almost set. Logan pulled away and the two of them laid back until the sun was no longer visible.

"Logan, we can't fall asleep, we need to get back to our dorm." Chase shook Logan's shoulders.

"Ugh, I'm too tired." Logan mumbled.

"At least let me stand up." Logan groaned but complied.

"You should carry me." Logan said with a small smile.

"But- alright fine. Get on my back." Chase kneeled down and picked Logan up on his back. "This is only because we have to be back by curfew." As he walked towards the dorm he felt Logan's smile on his neck.

* * *

Zoey and Quinn were back in their newly shared dorm. "Thanks for letting me crash here." Zoey said.

"Hey I'm glad to have the company."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Quinn turned off the lights and the clock showed 10:50.

At around 3:18 A.M. Zoey woke up to a ton of colorful wires attached to her head and body. "Ah! Quinn!"

Quinn turned on the lights. "Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"Monitoring you're dreams. I think you might be having a nightmare."

"I am now!" Zoey said, aggravated.

* * *

The next morning, Zoey woke up to Quinn jumping rope in their room.  
"Good morning Zoey!"

"Morning. Um why are you jumping rope?" Zoey questioned.

"Cause jumping rope makes your brain vibrate, which I enjoy." Quinn smiled. "You wanna try?"

"Nah, I'm not much of a morning jumper." Zoey grabbed a fancy leaf blower off of a table nearby. "What's this?"

"It's a project I'm working on. It's a silent leaf blower."

"Silent leaf blower?"

Quinn nodded. "One of my Quinventions. See my name is Quinn and I invent things, so I call them Quinventions."

"That's very quinteresting. Well I'm gonna go take a shower and then probably get some food at the caf."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I can make us breakfast right here. You like eggs?"

"Yeah."

Quinn grabbed a cage holding a chicken and an egg. "Scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Uh, you know what? I'm probably just gonna skip breakfast." Zoey quickly left their room.

"Okay, but meet me back here at six for dinner. I'm making chicken."

The door closed behind Zoey and she walked straight into Dana and Nicole.

"Well look who it is, our _former_ roommate." Dana stated.

Zoey looked at them with irritation. "Hello, Dana. Hello, Nicole."

"I heard you moved in with Quinn." Nicole said quietly.

"That's right."

"That must be fun." Dana sarcastically said.

"She happens to be the perfect roommate."

Quinn peaked her head out of the door. "Zoey, I'm about to iron my underwear. Want me to do yours?"

"Um, I don't iron my underwear."

Quinn looked at Zoey weirdly. "Whatever."

"Yeah... She's a good one." Dana smirked.

"At least we don't fight all the time." Zoey pointed out.

"Neither do we." Dana stated.

"Yeah, since you've moved out, we've been getting along great." Nicole put her arm around Dana, playing along.

Dana smiled. "Best friends."

"Well, good for you. Bye." Zoey walked outside leaving the other two behind.

"Cya." Nicole waved.

"Later." Dana watched until Zoey was gone. "Never touch me again."

"Slob." Nicole retorted.

"Jerk."

"Urgh!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Zoey and Chase were playing foosball in the lounge.

"She attached wires to your head?" Chase asked, weirded out.

"Yes, and other places."

"Wow, um, maybe you should move back in with Dana and Nicole. Maybe they miss you."

"Nah, they don't want me back. I guess I'm stuck with Quinn and her Quinventions."

"Quinventions?"

"Yeah. She combines her name with the word invention."

"Wow, so she's quinsane?"

"Exactly. Hey you wanna see a movie this Friday night?"

Chase paused. "Me? Uh sure, totally."

"Cool, because I just need to hang with a normal friend for awhile."

Chase smiled. "Hey, normal's my middles name. Well actually it's Bartholomew. Don't tell people." Chase warned.

Zoey pointed behind Chase. "Whoa, look at that huge hamster."

Chase quickly turned around, and Zoey took this opportunity to make the winning shot.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Ha, you lose."

"You know one day there really is gonna be a huge hamster behind me, and I'm not gonna look, and you're gonna be really sorry." Chase smirked. Zoey smiled at Chase's joke. "C'mon rematch."

"Can't, later. Gotta go to class. Cya." Chase waved and once Zoey was gone, he quickly turned around to double check there was no hamster.

Zoey walked away and saw Dustin pinning something to the bulletin board. "Dustin?"

Dustin turned around. "Oh, hey Zoe."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make some money."

Zoey looked at the flyer. "'Learn Spanish with Señorita Dustin'?" You're gonna make money by tutoring people in Spanish?"

"Cool idea, huh."

"Yeah, except you don't speak Spanish."

"But I'm learning. I've been watching Spanish soap operas."

"Okay, well good luck. By the way, señorita Dustin means you're a girl." Zoey walked away and Dustin ripped down the flyer.

* * *

In Room 148, Michael was studying while Logan watches tv. "Okay, besides Hawaii and California, name three states that border am ocean."

"Uh, let's see. Uh, don't know, not sure, and I just don't care." Logan said.

"Man, do you wanna study or watch tv?"

"Watch tv."

Michael closed his text book. "Yeah, me too."

Chase walked into the room and put down his bag.

"Sup, Chase." Michael greeted.

"Oh, hey. What's up guys?" Chase reached into their mini fridge for a drink.

"One over here." Chase tossed Logan a drink then walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, uh, you going with us to see the game on Friday night?" Michael asked Chase.

"No, I can't. I'm, uh, catching a movie on campus." He said casting a nervous glance at Logan.

"Who with?" Logan asked, his jealousy showing in his eyes.

"Uh, Zoey." Chase mumbled.

Anger and pain flashed in Logan's eyes, before he lost all emotion. "Oh, you're little girlfriend." Logan mumbled half to himself, half to his roommates. "You know what, Michael? I'm going to watch tv down in the to you guys later." Logan quickly walked past Chase without a second glance and left the room. Every time Zoey was brought up, Logan and Chase fought, so Logan decided to leave _before_ they fought.

Michael gave Chase a look. "What? I'm just hanging out with her because she's fighting with her roommates."

"Ah, that's bad." Michael said, but then his expression changed. "No, that's actually good."

"Why good?"

"Because if she's fighting with them, she'll have more time to hang with you, and you can finally decide if you should act on your idiotic feelings."

"Dude that's sick, who thinks like that?"

"I think I'm hanging with Logan too much."

"That explains it."

"But think about it, if you want to keep hanging out with her, so you can decide, you need to make sure keeps fighting with her roommates." Chase gave Michael a strange look. "You know I'm right."

"Okay, fine. It makes sense." Chase looked at the door. "I'm going to go find Logan and see what that was about."

"You know what that's about." Michael mumbled.

Chase turned around. "What?"

"Nothing, go find Logan."

Chase walked out of their room and headed down to the lounge. He saw Logan sitting on the couch watching tv. He sat down by him, and put his arm around him. Logan leaned back into Chase's touch. "Why did you walk out like that?"

"I think you know." Logan said, still looking at the tv.

"What did I do this time?"

"You didn't do anything. I left because every time Zoey is brought up, we fight. I was trying to avoid it because we have fought more since this semester started then we have fought in the past two months we've dated." Logan finally looked up at Chase. "Ugh. I sound like some sissy girl."

Chase met Logan's gaze. "I think we need to talk about this Zoey thing."

"What about it?"

"I don't get why me being friends with Zoey bothers you, I should be able to be friends with girls."

_I don't want you to be friends with her, because you're falling for her._ Logan thought to himself. He sighed, he knew he had to trust Chase, and he really wanted to stop fighting. "You're right, I'm should be allowed to be friends with Zoey."

"Thank you. Now we can stop fighting." Chase leaned down and kissed Logan. As he did so, he felt guilty. Logan was trusting him, and he was technically betraying that trust.

* * *

The next day, Chase and Zoey were sitting in a tree during a break in classes. "Last night, while I was sleeping, Quinn snipped off some of my hair."

"Why?" Chase questioned.

"She wanted my DNA."

"For what?" Chase asked, a little creeped out.

"I was afraid to ask." Zoey sighed. "I gotta make up with Nicole and Dana."

"Yeah, you know, maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Why not...?"

"Well, you-you know, maybe you should let the situation simmer for a bit. You know, until Friday. Night. After we see the movie."

"I can't wait 'till Friday. Quinn scares me."

"Aw, come on. She can't be that freaky."

"She used acid to disintegrate meat!"

"So, she melted some meat. It's not that weird." Chase scoffed.

"It's completely weird!" Zoey pointed out. "I gotta tell Quinn I'm moving out."

"No, no, no, don't, don't, don't."

"Why not?"

Chase thought. "Because Quinn doesn't have a lot of friends and you could hurt her feelings."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, you can't just look a girl in the face and say I don't wanna live with you anymore."

* * *

"Zoey, I don't wanna live with you anymore." Quinn said to Zoey later that evening.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to move out."

"Okay, you're kidding me right?" Zoey couldn't believe what she heard.

"I wish I were."

"Why do you want me to move out?"

"Because you get very uptight whenever I try to work on my experiments." Quinn said, as she mixed some liquids together in a vial.

"I don't believe this." Zoey said, frustrated.

"I just think it would be best for our friendship if you move back in with Nicole and Dana."

"Okay... I'll pack my stuff."

"Hey before you go, would you drink this and tell me if your tongue throbs?" Quinn asked, holding out the vial from earlier.

"Uh, nope."

Quinn shrugged and drank the liquid. "Mmm."

* * *

Dustin and Mark were outside sitting at a table. "Just say 'el a la fonte es grande.'" Dustin instructed.

"I've already said that ten times! Can you teach me something else already?"

"Um, 'el a la fonte es grande.'"

"You know what? I think that's the only Spanish you know. I'm getting me a new tutor. Adios." Mark grabbed his books and began to walk away.

"Por que, Mark, por que!"

Mark turned back to Dustin. "I want my Quattro dollars back!"

* * *

Zoey walked by the table Nicole was sitting at, holding her lunch tray. Nicole stopped her. "You can sit here, if you want. I don't care."

"Okay." Zoey sat down across from Nicole. Zoey held out a grape. "Want a grape?"

"I miss you." Nicole blurted.

"I miss you too."

"Oh."

"Oh." The two friends quickly hug.

"Please move back in with us." Nicole begged.

"Okay." Zoey agreed.

"Yay." Nicole grabbed a passing Dana's arm. "Dana, Zoey's moving back in with us."

"Can she remember her key?" She questioned.

"Can you not be such a slob?"

"Can you lay off your hair dryer?!"

"You're such a messy roommate!" Nicole yells.

"You're the one who starts it!" Dana defended.

"No, you do!"

"Guys!" Zoey intervened. "I have ideas."

* * *

The next morning, Zoey sat on her bed in Room 101, writing her parents an email.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been another great week here at got a little crazy with me and my roommates, but I think we got it under control. Hey, have you ever heard of a silent leaf blower? I have. Gotta go. Write me back._

_Love, Zoey_

Zoey sent her email and closed the laptop. While she had been typing, Nicole had dried her hair using Quinn's silent leaf blower. Nicole walked over to Zoey. "No frizz."

"No noise. C'mon, let's go get some coffee."

Nicole looked over at a sleeping Dana. "Should we wake her up and see if she wants to go?"

"Nah, let her sleep."

"Ah man, what a slob."

"Shall we?" Zoey asked.

"Let's." The two girls walked over to Dana's bed, and pulled down a picture that covered her bed. The picture was of a clean bed. "Nice!"

"C'mon."

"Wait, got you're key?"

Zoey pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. It was her room key, painted white with pink polka dots and a jeweled Z in the middle. "Always."

"Cute! I want one!"

"Hey! You got a leaf blower."

* * *

On Friday night, Chase stood outside the campus movie theatre holding a red rose. Michael walked up behind him. "Sup Chase?"

Chase quickly turned around, hiding the rose behind his back. "Uh, hey."

"Who's the rose for?"

"Oh, what this?" Chase said, pulling out the rose. "Alright, you caught me. It's for you." Chase handed Michael the rose.

"Thanks... But why don't you give it to Zoey instead." Michael gave Chase the rose back.

"Hey, there's an idea. Look don't tell Logan alright?" Chase asked, his eyes pleading.

"No worries man. But you can't keep leading him on. Good luck."

"Later."

"Chase."

Chase turned around and saw Zoey. "Hey. Wow. You, uh, look great."

"Thanks." Zoey smiled.

"Hey, I, uh, got you something." He was about to show her the rose, when Dana and Nicole walked up.

"Hey." Dana greeted.

"Sorry we're late." Nicole apologized.

"When's the movie start?"

"Umm, 7:30. Weren't you guys fighting?"

"We made up." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, so I invited them to the movie, that's cool right?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. Very cool." Chase lied.

Nicole's face brightened. "Let's go. I'd hate to miss the beginning of the movie."

"I get the aisle seat!" Dana announced.

"No, I get the aisle seat!" Nicole fought.

"You always get the aisle seat!"

"No, I don't. You do!"

"U do!"

"No you do!"

"You know? I think they're happiest when they're arguing." Zoey commented as Dana and Nicole entered the theatre.

Chase agreed. "Yeah."

"_I've got the gummy worm blues. I can't afford to buy shoes._" Dustin sang while playing the guitar.

"Hey, isn't that your little brother?" Chase pointed out to Zoey.

"Yeah, what's he doing?" Zoey walked towards Dustin, with Chase at her heels.

"_Life can be so mean. I gotta get me some green._"

"Dustin? What are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"Making some money." A kid walked up and put some money in Dustin's guitar case. "Bless you."

Zoey rolled her eyes and gave Dustin five bucks, and walked away. Chase hesitantly placed the rose into the guitar case and followed Zoey.

"_I got the gummy worm blues, I can't afford to buy shoes. Life can be so mean. I gotta get me some green. I'm feelin down on my luck, could use a couple of bucks. I got the gummy gummy gummy worm blues._"

* * *

**So, I hope you like It! And I'm not trying to make it seem like Logan is the 'girl' in the relationship, he's just shorter so it makes more sense Chase putting his arm around him instead of the other way around. If you guys want more of their 'dates' let me Know! :) **

**sorry it took so long for this chapter! I was in San Antonio all last week! another thing was that my fanfiction life is a secret from everyone I know, so it's hard to find time to write. Well bye! ;)**


End file.
